


Bajo el muérdago

by KarasuKiiro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Hay cosas que siempre se deben quedar escondidas, incluso si eran cosas que deberías callar o demostrar, cómo los sentimientos hacia alguien de tu círculo de amigos.Aunque la navidad no es la mejor época para seguir ocultando las cosas.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Kudos: 2





	Bajo el muérdago

-¡Se acerca la navidad~! –Se pudo escuchar de la boca de Otoya, y entonces Tokiya suspiró. Sabía que esas épocas eran las favoritas del pelirrojo, pero no porque tuvieran trabajo o porque nevara -que eso solía pasar un poco antes, cuando el frío hacía de las suyas en un clima tan tornadizo como lo poseía Japón- sino que, según el de iris carmesíes, podía pasar tiempo con todos sus seres queridos, y con el comentario que le ponía al corriente de la fecha, también se enteraba de que Otoya lo arrastraría una vez más, como todos los años, a comprar por ahí y dar vuelta por cada tienda para comprar regalos.

-¿Y qué hay con que se acerque la navidad? –Preguntó con un poco de mal humor; la idea de ser arrastrado por toda la ciudad no sonaba para nada tentadora, además de que le sorprendía la mirada de asombro de Otoya, como si no se esperara aquella respuesta por parte del chico nacido en agosto.

-¡Qué iremos a por los regalos! –Respondió siendo obvio, acercándose a él y consiguiendo abrazarlo en el intento; acción que hizo que Tokiya se sintiera muy nervioso, como si algo se removiera dentro de él, viajara con toda velocidad hasta sus brazos, provocando que se erizaran sus cabellos y una ligera descarga eléctrica descendiera por su espalda; recién había experimentado escalofríos ante el tacto de Otoya, que fue imprevisto.

¿O quizá sí lo había imaginado?

-Bueno, tenía que leer un libro... –Al ver el rostro de Otoya, como haciendo un puchero con los brazos cruzados, no pudo evitar querer reír; era por demás, un infantil de mente, y eso no era algo que le desagradara, en absoluto–, pero bueno, si tú quieres ir, el libro puedes esperar. –Dijo, levantándose, cerrando a su vez, el libro de tapa azul que tenía en sus manos, y yendo en dirección del chico de ojos carmesíes que no separaba su vista de él–, ¿nos vamos? –Cuestionó, viendo que su compañero permanecía quieto, como si se hubiera sorprendido de su repentino cambio de actitud.

Incluso él se impresionaba, de hecho.

Ese día sería noche buena y no había nada de malo en dejar volar un poquito la imaginación con la vieja tradición nipona, al final, no sabía por qué, pero no se sentía incómodo, para nada.

Salieron de la academia tranquilamente, ese día Nanami había hablado con la agencia para tomarlo libre, pues Otoya dialogó con ella; quién sabe que cosas le dijo para cumplir sus caprichos, pues Nanami, con la poca rigidez que le aplicaba al pelirrojo, se dejó convencer con toda facilidad.

-Hey, Tokiya. –Escuchó el llamado del más bajo, y dirigió su mirada hacia él, dejando en su mente cada detalle mínimo del joven de sonrisa contagiosa que solía colarse de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos–, ¿en qué piensas? –Cuestionó, levantando su mirada, conectándola con la del de cabellos obscuros, y estremeciendo el ser del último mencionado.

-Ah... en nada, ¿por? –Preguntó, queriendo decirle que aquella nada podía ser reemplazado por un sencillo "en ti".

-Porque llevas una sonrisa bastante linda, entonces me dio curiosidad, "¿qué puede hacer que Tokiya sonría así, y que no sea yo la causa?" me preguntaba eso, y pues, creo que simplemente estás de buen humor. –Finalizó su comentario yendo hacia delante, separándose del de ojos azulados y mostrándole su espalda.

Si es que ese muchacho era por demás, imprudente...

En ese momento, Tokiya podía jurar que parecía un idiota, un idiota al que nada le podía borrar la sonrisa, pero un idiota al fin y al cabo. Era cierto, realmente disfrutaba de su tiempo con Otoya, era algo que le parecía bien invertido, algo donde era feliz sin restricciones con las pequeñas atenciones del pelirrojo.

Otoya realmente era su mejor amigo, y eso era algo que le fascinaba.

-To-ki-ya~. –Deletreó cada sílaba, captando su atención de nuevo, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-¿Sí, Otoya? –Interrogó saliendo de sus pensamientos y viéndose frente a una tienda de comida rápida.

-Vamos a comer, ¿sí? –Cuestionó, aunque más que pregunta, aquello parecía una afirmación en toda regla.

-Vayamos. –Suspiró, llevando su mano a sus cabellos y echándolos hacia atrás con suavidad; bueno, había logrado acomodarse el cabello por último, ya que eso fue algo que, por la insistencia de Otoya, realmente había olvidado hacer.

O es que en su mente estaba pasando sólo Otoya...

Tomaron asiento, y todo estaba decorado con la temática navideña; era increíble que, siendo japoneses, no decoraran tanto la casa pero si se trataba de los adornos de la ciudad, destacaban en demasía.

-Tokiya, ¿te aburres? –Aquella voz de siempre le despertó con avidez, sintiéndose tonto; se distraía pensando en Otoya, estando con Otoya.

"Felicidades, Tokiya" se reprochaba mentalmente.

Sintió un cálido tacto en su mejilla, y vio como el chico de cabellos rojizos estaba palpando su mejilla con un rostro sumamente triste, como si lamentara haberle invitado.

-Seguro te aburres, lo siento mucho. –Por algún motivo, eso le provocó un temblor a Tokiya; el cálido tacto de Otoya sobre su piel le causaba cosquillas en todos los sitios posibles, destacando la continua serie de oleadas de vergüenza que siempre le provocaba.

-Uh.. no, para nada, tranquilo. –Quitó suavemente su mano, y la cogió con la propia–, Es sólo que estuve preguntándome unas cosas, y pues, eso ha logrado tenerme algo perdido. -Sonrió, encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado del pelirrojo, con su mano tensa, pero al mismo tiempo, que le devolvía el agarre ligero que estaba ejerciendo.

-¿Qué cosas te preguntabas? –Preguntó, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Cómo es que puedo pensar en que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo sin que suene extraño. –Mencionó sin pensarlo demasiado, consiguiendo una mirada atónita por parte del pelirrojo, que segundos después tenía toda una gama de colores rojos sobre su rostro.

-¡Tokiya! –Exclamó sonrojado, exaltándose en demasía–, No digas cosas tan complejas con tanta facilidad, que me da nervios. –Miraba para todos lados con notorio nerviosismo en sus facciones, y entonces, una risa sonora salió de los labios de Tokiya.

-Ya, pero es que a veces eres muy despistado. –Eso provocó que el rostro de Otoya aumentara más en calor, por supuesto, si aquello era posible; y al parecer, si lo era.

-Eres un idiota. –Clamó mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de sacar al de cabellos obscuros de allí, y llevarlo a dar unas tantas vueltas, unas pocas para que la hora llegara y pudiera darle las gracias como era debido, o como él quería.

-Gracias por la comida. –Gritó el más bajo, mientras salía del sitio a toda velocidad; aquella comida había sido muy incómoda, y además, creía que le parecía raro a Tokiya que él reaccionase así por cada comentario extraño que hacía.

-¿Otoya, qué ocurre? –Preguntó Tokiya al ver al muchacho un poco tenso, como si estuviera siendo perseguido. 

-Recuerda que somos famosos, bobo. –Le dijo serio, aunque de espaldas–, Si alguien nos ve, no nos dejarán en paz, y yo quiero pasar este día sólo contigo. –Murmuró aquello, pero el de cabellos azabaches podía jurar que su corazón se detenía, o que le daría algo por aquella arritmia irregular que solía causarle Otoya.

Claro, es que no era nada de difícil entender la situación...

Caminaron escabulléndose un poco, aunque no entendía cual era el afán de Otoya el querer ocultarse del resto, ya que él solía ser bastante afectivo con las fans.

Eso le causaba un poco de celos a Tokiya.

Hacía frío y la nieve comenzaba a decorar el sitio; cada vez que suspiraba en cansancio o frustración, el rastro de vapor se perdía en el cielo, y él alzaba la vista para apreciar como el vaho subía y se desbordaba, se perdía en la nada, como lo harían sus sentimientos en cualquier momento si seguía la situación tal y como estaba.

Su pecho repiqueteaba, pero sin duda, algo dentro de él se removió con total fuerza cuando Otoya le dio la mano con seguridad, como si fuese algo habitual.

Le hubiera gustado que fuese algo habitual.

Otoya lo llevaba, y debía admitir que se sentía extraño, como si Otoya guiaba todos los pasos que estaban llevando por delante, y no es que le disgustara, pero en sí, le desagradaba quedarse estático, como si fuera lo único que supiera hacer, o lo único que el pelirrojo le provocaba hacer.

Entonces, tomó una decisión; lo llevaría a un lugar primero, total, no había mucho que perder, ni siquiera había algo que apostar; sólo sus sentimientos que podían ser rechazados o tomados, y ambas opciones eran decisión del de iris rojizas.

-¿Tokiya? –Afianzó su agarre, mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo que el tiempo se paraba con tranquilidad; miraba el rostro perdido de Otoya, que ya no entendía a donde iba la situación, pero que parecía seguirle hasta el fin del mundo.

Al parecer, Tokiya no le había dado muchas pistas a Ittoki sobre sus sentimientos...

-¿A dónde vamos? –De pronto, sintió la necesidad de voltear, de responder todo, de decirle que estaría bien; no obstante, prefirió el silencio y le dejó hacer suposiciones banales, sabiendo que su compañero no pensaría ni tendría idea alguna sobre lo que iba a pasar en unos momentos después.

Claro que lo había pensado mucho, pero en realidad, sólo había meditado el hecho de no saber como decirlo; ¿aceptar que Otoya le gustaba? eso fue demasiado simple podría decir, ya que no era de las personas que se cuestionaban que era el amor o como debería sentirse, sino que prefería recibirlo sin dar mucho rodeo al tema.

Llegaron a una tienda amplia de pasteles, ingresaron; Tokiya se acercó a la dueña del local que sólo sonreía con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y le dejaba arrastrar a Otoya dentro del almacén, donde estaba todo decorado como en las películas.

-Akai me dijo que este sitio suele estar así siempre. –Sonrió tímido, en una exhalación muy forzosa, como si estuviera demasiado nervioso.

-¿Akai? –Cuestionó, siendo invitado a tomar asiento por Tokiya, que se agachó hacia el suelo y se acomodó de una manera curiosa; luego palmeó suavemente junto a él, extendiéndole la invitación que el de ojos carmín aceptó gustoso.

-Lo siento, no soy muy creativo en cuanto a tener un momento a solas. –Mencionó con una ligera risa nerviosa, viendo como el más bajo de estatura se sentaba a su lado, se apegaba a él, pasando sus brazos y guiando el brazo de Tokiya a su pecho, como si quisiera retenerle, mientras hundía su rostro en el grueso chaquetón de su compañero.

-No te preocupes... cualquier lugar es bueno si estamos los dos, creo. –Respondió con voz pastosa, fregando su rostro con notorio cansancio sobre la prenda de Tokiya, ocasionando una carcajada por parte del de cabellos obscuros.

-Supongo que olvidamos comprar un pastel. –Mencionó Tokiya cambiando el tema–, pero bueno, podemos comprarlo luego, ¿sí? –Miró hacia el lado, para ver a Otoya junto a él, recostado, cansado y como si tuviese frío, aunque era imposible puesto que aquel sitio estaba temperado.

-Sí... –suspiró, algo tembloroso–, Oye Tokiya, ¿piensas que soy raro? –Cuestionó nervioso, notándose así en su voz.

-No, sólo idiota. –Dijo para ver como el de cabellos rojos se levantaba veloz; tal y como Tokiya quería.

-¡Hey!-

-Shh. –Lo mandó a callar Tokiya–, Mira. –Susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a Otoya apuntando arriba, mostrándole una planta verde colgada en el techo–, es un muérdago.

Con un movimiento torpe, lento, sintiendo como el corazón podía bombear a revoluciones intensas, Tokiya se aproximaba a Otoya, que estaba quieto, sin poder analizar la situación, que comenzó a sudar sintiendo un frío bajarle por el cuerpo, así como sus manos resbalosas a causa de los nervios.

Cerró los ojos, enterrando las uñas en aquel piso cerámico, sin conseguir hacer ningún daño al objeto que apretaba; en un momento, algo ligero chocó contra sus labios.

Delgados. Los labios delgados de Tokiya se posaron lentamente sobre los suyos; no sabía con certeza si lo eran, o si estaba soñando, pero estaban tibios a pesar de que afuera hacía bastante frío, y la nieve todavía parecía estar en su chaqueta.

Explosiones de color lavanda, tonalidades de dulzura, sentía que podía palpar cada sensación sin hacerlo realmente, aún con los ojos cerrados, sobre esa supuesta oscuridad veía diversos tonos brillantes que clamaban a gritos su euforia; afuera se podía escuchar el viento, el ligero crepitar de la lluvia que había comenzado como una pequeña nevazón, también escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, y rezaba porque el contrario no los oyera; el olor a humedad era levemente opacado por el perfume de Tokiya; uno que, poco a poco, se fue quedando grabado en cada parte de su memoria; hacía frío, su mano aún apoyada en el suelo le hacía canalizar el frío que tenía aquel piso, pero con la otra mano se aferraba a Tokiya, que parecía no querer dejarle ir; también sentía un ligero sabor salado en los labios del de cabellos obscuros, seguro era por la comida o aquellas cosas que alcanzaron a degustar en el camino, pero Otoya pensaba que no le desagradaba, que le gustaba aquella sensación, que podría perderse en aquel sentimiento que parecía ser, con toda seguridad, correspondido.

Aquel sentimiento de seguridad que sólo pudo ser brindado bajo el muérdago.


End file.
